Task
Tarrask "Task" the Kobold Ranger "Well what do you know? They CAN bleed!" ~ Task Task is an experienced Quartermaster, member of The Unexpectables and co-owner of The Sweet Dragon. Task was once a quartermaster for a clutch of red-scaled kobolds in Oath-Iron, a mountainous region north of the continent of Alivast. Task lived with his older sister, a mixed, black-and-red scale named Gnaryel, and his baby sister, a full red-scale named Ezreli. His village was destroyed when a dragonborn with black scales, red horns, and yellow eyes tricked his village by offering patronage with a blue dragon for protection; instead, the dragon eradicated the village while Task and his fellow soldiers were on mission, and ultimately Task alone survived the carnage. He is currently hunting this dragonborn, with only the knowledge of a possible alias he went by: Darkus. Task's hunt has brought him to Alivast. Task is a smart strategist in combat, but tends to act brashly in social situations due to inexperience with other races' customs. His temper has caused him to butt heads with his fellow Unexpectables and others in conversation, and is not above threats of harm or death to make his point. He is a cautious kobold who grants others his trust very judiciously, and has shown clear, even violent reactions to perceived lies on the part of those he trusts. Despite his cultural and personal divides with others, Task's background as a quartermaster and ethics as a clan-oriented kobold frequently see him emphasizing the well-being of the team or other larger groups as a whole. He is usually the most concerned with the Unexpectables' finances and equipment, and on more than one occasion, Task has dug into his well maintained personal funds to help out a teammate who found themselves short of coin. In conversations Task is quick to take the reins if the topic is of importance to him. Due to his background as a soldier he tends to refer to common folk as "civs" and similar terms, and speaks in a polite but sparing tone with most people regardless of status. He has a penchant for formality with any apparent authority figure, standing rigidly at attention and saluting, in contrast with his sometimes acerbic demeanor otherwise. Task has also shown a great hatred of racial prejudice and injustice in general. In particular, hearing about abusive policies on the part of the United Orun Clergy's treatment of dark-dwelling races, Task's anger led to him challenging several paladins during a walk. In the ensuing, bloody chase, the enraged kobold spared no threats or invectives. As of his first winter in Alivast, Task gets a new outfit made by Nine that consists of a large, cape-like robe lined with sheepskin with a hood that can fasten over his helmet with cut-outs for its protuberances and a hook to keep it attached. The top part of the outfit is splinted leather and despite his earlier protests against them, Task's new outfit also includes matching baggy pants with a red and green striped pattern. His feet are kept warm by boots that have cutouts for his taloned toes. Task appears to have some hidden power growing inside of him. At various times he's had a noticeable warmth in his chest and has even had smoke emit from his mouth at times of intense emotion and/or focus. Relationships Borky "Patience!" Borky's impulsive actions often grate on Task's nerves. However, when it comes to a fight each has the other's back, Task's archery frequently complementing Borky's close-in fighting style. Task has gradually learned to control some of Borky's actions, in particular learning ways to threaten or even bribe the orc away from his more impulsive drives. Task is very supportive of Borky's infatuation with Starlight, going so far as to suggest a trip to the Romansion spa and looking after the orc's wardobe prior to an opera to give the man the best chance with the singer. As with his efforts with Doros, Task seems to take satisfaction in helping others overcome their social anxieties. He has also encouraged Borky to play the piano despite the orc's misgivings. Panic Grimtongue "Isn't that what the surface dwellers call 'being a whore?'" Task and Panic have a seemingly neutral stance on each other personally, very rarely if ever butting heads on subjects. However Task has shown that he does indeed care for Panic's well-being, expressing horror and concern at the man's injuries, and frightening himself with the amount of magical healing he expended to save the tiefling's life following an errant flight of the lightning javelin. Greckles "It might be nice to have actual friends on the surface." Initially, Task was hesitant of working alongside Greckles due to Task's fear of large birds, owing to a lifetime spent fighting vicious harpies in Oath-Iron. However, Task was able to gradually move past this initial hurdle as the two adventured together. Greckles and Task have a rather rocky friendship with each other, butting heads due their different philosophies and world-views. Greckles' use of subterfuge to deal with situations and people vexes Task's sense of honesty and forthrightness. Nevertheless, over their time together, they have developed a working relationship, with Greckles even admitting Task was "one of the only ones he could trust". Greckles was also Task's partner in the Winter Festival sled race, a venture that ended with the two of them being flung high into the air and nearly getting themselves killed. Tarusk "You're an angel and we're all glad you're here." Tarusk is Task's guard drake, commanded with a magical whistle. Task has claimed that kobolds see and worship dragons as divinities, treating Tarusk with respect despite the wall-eyed beast's seemingly complete indifference. Tarusk's apparently increasing autonomy, acting without being prompted by the whistle, has proven a great joy for his kobold master, who happily nicknamed the drake "the best boy." He was overjoyed to be reunited with Tarusk after leaving him with Willow and Doros, but was upset with Tarusk's dramatic weight gain under their care. He went as far as to accept the help of Vel to exercise the drake and put him on a special diet. When Tarusk was able to shed his weight through an unexpected series of circumstances, Task was delighted. After the attack by the Dragon Cult, Task visited a local temple of Orthoc to inspect thier establishment and potentially put his mind at ease. There, the priest Tranquilisaint explained to him that Guard Drakes are made by tearing a dragon's soul from its home plane; blowing the whistle that commands Tarusk is equivalent to striking him with a mental whip. Task expressed relief that he hasn't used the whistle in quite some time. Later, at the Silver King's ball, Tarusk displayed a desire to dance with his master and Task only agreed to do it to make Tarusk happy. When asked by the Silver King if he could free Tarusk from his chains, Task agreed, causing Tarusk to be sealed inside an egg for the time being. The egg wass watched over by Neragen while Task was away. Upon seeing the egg hatched, Task temporarily feared a second blue dragon taking away his home before remembering it was Tarusk, who he loves dearly. The hatching has been entrusted to Solly and Brorc while Task and his companions pursue the Silver King. Stillhavity "How do I kill a God?!" After Raunfalt's defeat, the demi-god responsible for the giant's status visited Task in a dream, promising revenge for Task's meddling. Mocking and threatening Task, the demi-god warned that he would be keeping an eye on him. Despite his fear at Stillhavity's notice and subsequent displays of dreadful power, Task has remained angrily defiant toward the son of Girasil, sparing no chance to hurl insults or rude gestures toward the many-eyed being. More than once, Task has expressed a desire to kill Stillhavity, using words and tone suggesting he sees the godling as little more than an (exceedingly dangerous) pest. Doros "Get in there soldier!" Doros and Task share a straightforward ethos and having a military mentality, despite being opposites in terms of speech and volume. Doros aided Task when the two first met in Everbright by cleansing the kobold of Stillhavity's curse, earning the Kobold's gratitude. Later at the Alivast festival, Task would return the favor by helping Doros' love life, giving the goliath advice and encouragement to speak with Willow about his feelings. The two have maintained a healthy friendship since, despite Task's frustration with the weight Tarusk gained while living with Doros, and he has expressed a desire to work with the paladin in the future and even attempted to put in a good word to Doros' mother about Willow during a festival when she was in town. Mel and Merchant The first kobolds he had encountered since arriving in Alivast, Task was immediately interested in this pair of black-scale kobolds. Task values Mel's necromantic talents and Merchant's ability to procure useful items and has offered both safety in The Unexpectable's guildhall should they require it. However, while his interest in her remains ambiguous, he has drawn a line in helping her when doing so would potentially endanger the Unexpectables or unnecessarily cause trouble. Task's opinion of Mel has taken a sharp, sour turn upon learning she sent a Somalisk after them. He intends to repay this act of treachery with death. Solly Task's relationship with Solly has never been good. Initially anxious about taking in the reticent cleric, he later expressed great anger with her and Greckles' keeping secrets about her background and apparently lying to him. Solly's peace offerings of treats for Tarusk were noted, but not enough to reestablish trust. Solly also gave her helmet to Task when he lost his to Stillhavity, a gesture that left Task in a position of internal conflict. Task's stress and fear came to a head during the Eclipse, and nearly killed the bound and helpless Solly in a despairing moment of desperation. Even so, Task put his negative feelings aside briefly after rescuing Solly once she ceased being an apparent threat. When Task returned to Alivast after the Eclipse, he accepted Solly's gift of a replacement helmet which bears the draconic inscription "Sosorin". Solly later saved Task and Greckles when their sled flung them high into the air during the Winter Festival sled race. Task has entrusted the baby Tarusk to Solly and Brorc's care. Captain Bladefoot "Aye, not hostages, my fine small...you're a very small dragonborn. You are extremely-Are you a child?" ~'' Captain Bladefoot'' When met by Captain Bladefoot in the brig of his airship, the pirate mistook Task for a young dragonborn, due to not knowing what Kobolds are. Task used this misundersanding to his advantage, masquerading as a child to undermine the pirate. The Silver King Despite comments he made toward Red Dragons earlier in the night and the domination Dragons hold over Kobolds, The Silver King showed Task a good amount of respect. He talked about how novel it was to see a Kobold making a home on the surface and took interest in Task's career as an adventurer. Upon seeing Tarusk and discovering Task held his whistle, the Silver King offered to return Tarusk's soul to him. However, despite his disgust toward the imprisoned beast, he said he only would if Task was truly willing to be family with the kind of beast that destroyed his home. Task obliged, and the Silver King performed a ritual that sealed Tarusk in a dragon egg. Task's relationship with the Silver King has plummeted since he destroyed their tavern and kidnapped Willow. He is currently pursuing the Silver Dragon in hopes to rescue his friend. Zotira Task has met Zotira in Tent Town on multiple occasions. As she doesn't speak common, Task often steps in to interpret for her or help her understand her surroundings. He trusts that she isn't aware of or involved with her father kidnapping Willow. Trivia *SkyBlueShinx has composed a theme for Task entitled Dragonling *As a Kobold and a ranger, he takes a piece of his kills as a trophy. When denied a trophy that he's earned he becomes visibly angered. *Task's favored enemies are Dragons and Dragonborn * It was revealed in art by Task's creator, Chris Zito, that Task has severe burns on his right forearm, and right shoulder, both of which are covered with armor. * Task has shown an interest in learning necromancy. * Chris Zito originally teased Task's true name in an early illustration, which also previewed his siblings. * When exposed to the Dog Zone, Task is transformed into an auburn colored chihuahua. His resulting ire over this has lead many to compare him to Ren Höek. * Chris Zito has claimed Task is lawful neutral. * Task has expressed a fear of large flying beasts, particularly birds, attributing it to his history with harpies. * Task, as well as a variety of other non-human characters, has expressed his belief that human names are strange. * Despite being cold-blooded, Task developed a mysterious heat centered in his chest following the group's escape from Stillhavity and meeting of the griffon riders. * Gnaryel, Task, and Ezreli are not biological siblings. According to Zito, Gnaryel handpicked him from a group of hatchlings and took him in. Later, Task did the same with Ezreli. * Until the events in Episode 29, Task had never seen the ocean up close. * In the Harvest Festival archery competition, Task tied for 1st place with Ashlyn from Eve's Meadow Academy after both shot the judge. * Task introduces his homeland as "Iron Oath" rather than Oath-Iron if he feels giving out the true name to be dangerous. * Element's of Task's design were drawn from concept sketches of a "Knight" character from a 2012 video game project by Chris Zito. The concept art is visible in the gallery below. * The link to the homebrew Kobold stats are here * Task (like many other kobolds) reveres dragons as gods or godlike beings, though he show no qualms about fighting them if necessary. * His ability to use a longbow despite being a small creature is a homebrew benefit that was balanced out by losing the elemental breath race feat. * Task wears a pair of pants as pajamas. He does not own a dragon onesie. * Task breaks the law and proceeds forward with that "I served my nickel" swagger. * He has taken ownership of the hawk that once belonged to Liliya and is attempting to get it to accept him as its new owner, and also using it as a way to get over his fear of birds. * He is only familiar with war drums as musical instruments, but found he had some skill with a tambourine when he found one in the Musical Menagerie. * Task was transformed into an Egyptian Swift Red Pigeon by Taylor. * The concept of vehicular racing is greatly appealing to Task. * Task is greatly affected by the presence of caffeine in his body. High enough concentrations, such as an espresso shot, are shown to cause mood changes and short-term memory loss. Gallery DGaHOziUQAEdK26.jpg large.jpg|Task without his armor and helmet, showing the severe wounds in his right arm. Art by Chris Zito @CzBacklash. TaskFamily.png|Task's older sister, Gnaryel (Left)|Young Task (Middle)|Task's baby sister Ezreli. Art by Chris Zito @CzBacklash. task_wallpaper_by_yggdrassal-dbqwto3.jpg|Task fan art by @Yggdrassal task_s2.jpg|Task fan art by @super_equinox Knight concept art by Chris Zito @CzBacklash.jpg|Concept art from a 2012 video game project that influenced Task's design. By Chris Zito @CzBacklash Task fan art by @imwithstupidNI.jpg|Task fires his Dragonslayer arrow. Fan art by @imwithstupidNI Task Vs Arkgenos fan art by @Gray_Beast1995.jpg|Task Vs Arkgenos fan art by @Gray_Beast1995 Task fan art by @JojieSenpai 18.jpg|Task fan art by @JojieSenpai_18 Very Tired Task fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|Very Tired Task fan art by @Ultraous Task fan art by @BatteryBatty.jpg|Task, Kobold Ranger / Task Dragon Slayer. fan art by @BatteryBatty Task fan art by @__Mr_Smart__.jpg|Task fan art by @__Mr_Smart__ Task fan art by @Quad_Draft.jpg|Task fan art by @Quad_Draft Task fan art by @ganfordknight.jpg|Task fan art by @ganfordknight TaskBackroundPurple.png|Task fanart by @MayorOfMagicant Category:Player Characters Category:Kobold Characters Category:Ranger Characters